1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to key assemblies, particularly to a key assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Keypad assemblies are usually mounted to the electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 4, a frequently employed key assembly 30 includes a housing portion 32 defining a receiving cavity 322 and a key portion 34 mounted inside the receiving cavity 322. The key portion 34 has a resist post 342 and two latch portions 344, the resist post 342 extends through the receiving cavity 322 resisting a pad of a circuit board inside the electronic device. The latching portions 344 extend through the receiving cavity 322 for latching the key portion 34 with the housing portion 32. A spring 36 is mounted around the resisting post 342 and compressed between the bottom of the receiving cavity 322 and the key portion 34. During depression of the key portion 34, the resisting post 342 further extends inside the electronic device to contact the pad and thus the electronic device is activated. Upon release of the key portion 34, the spring 36 returns, impelling the key portion 34 away from the pad to its original position. However, this key assembly 30 is complex and thus not easy to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.